


半夜出逃

by kyuwook2365



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuwook2365/pseuds/kyuwook2365
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	半夜出逃

*賢旭  
*ooc屬於我

By99

一  
天若漏了一大个窟窿，往地下泼洒着大雨，刚才小雨淅沥时，街道尚有拿报奔跑的路人，现在擦抹玻璃窗上因水汽濛起的雾后，街上只一片空了。  
一溜顺下去，几只路灯仍坚持亮着。只是风雨太大，电也难承受此刻的催损，离精品店最近的几盏路灯，正摇虚着自己暂存的微弱光，“啪啦”几声，伴随着空中雷电，一并灭了。

二  
雨声颇大的夜晚，是最催人入眠的。曺圭贤早早关了店，一应商品点数完毕，已经候在床边等睡神降临了。然而睡意迟迟不来，过分安静的楼下让他有点慌张，才往楼梯口走两步，又摇头倒回身，暗叹自己疑神疑鬼。  
才置下疑心，楼下正巧传来如老鼠欢腾又翻阅不安的声音，刺耳一般地将声灌入曺圭贤耳中。  
这下有声了，该下楼抓老鼠去了。

只是，老鼠没见着，却见到从阁楼梯口就漫散开来的芭比娃娃，她们像是遭人毁坏了，可怜兮兮地躺在地上。

三  
曺圭贤循道而往。  
玩具货架处，躺坐着一个人，一件灰白竖条纹高领松垮垮地包裹着他，黑裤恰好露出的脚踝又显得他瘦弱，脸上稚嫩地像个刚从图书馆回家的高中生。  
曺圭贤走近去，用手背轻拍他的脸，发现他脸上冰冷得很。  
“嘿…嘿…同学，醒醒，我这里早关了门，明天早上十点才营业，你十点再来吧。”  
他像是昏睡了，被吵醒了也只会眉稍微皱了皱，嘴里发出“嗯嗯”之声，再无其他。  
曺圭贤坚持，“起来了小朋友，你一来到就把我的玩具们都打乱了，我没问你赔钱就不错了。起来，明天再跟你算算损坏明细。”  
无果，对方仍然睡死了。  
曺圭贤站起身，思索一会，直接拖着不明来意的他往店门口走。  
他虽不是什么菩萨心肠，但也会因为外面的雨势而让这位高中生稍微停顿在店里。寻了一处空档，把高中生安顿好（让他蜷缩在角落里），曺圭贤指着他，口中念念有词：“我这里可不是什么收容所，明天你一醒来，就赶紧给我滚出去。”  
也不知道听没听见。

四  
收拾好玩具区货架的货品，曺圭贤倒头睡下，起来已经大中午了。他心想着既然起晚了，索性今天给自己放个假，不开店。  
外面的天已经放晴，街上人因湿漉漉的地面走起来谨慎小心，也无调皮的小孩在街巷处嬉戏打闹扰人。  
真好，该下楼去再仔细看看昨晚的收拾是否妥当。

好家伙，妥是妥了，就是角落里那位高中生到现在还没走。  
曺圭贤走近去，手里拿着扫帚，却发现少年已经微微睁开了眼，因为察觉到曺圭贤的动静，他便睁着一双眼朝着曺圭贤。  
“怎…怎么还不走？”  
少年眨巴着一双鹿眼，无辜又可怜，抓住了曺圭贤扬起的扫帚一边，向他恳求着：“求求您不要赶我走，如果出了这个门，我就会被卖掉的。”  
曺圭贤仍抓着扫帚不放，“卖掉？你好好一个人，谁能公然卖了你？你也不像是个做鸭子的好料子啊。”  
腿不及曺圭贤长，想必身前那根丁丁…也是不够格的。  
不过这不好说，丁丁不够技术来凑。  
少年摇着头，鹿眼中生出了几滴泪水，正圈在眼眶中，就要掉下来。  
“我是隔壁街新开的成人…里的，我不是人，我其实是仿真人的充/气/娃娃…”  
可是曺圭贤显然不信。  
“那你怎么会说话？”  
“因为我就是要培养起来去做鸭子的。”  
“……？”  
曺圭贤松开抓着扫帚的手，少年紧抓住一边，使得扫帚立刻往他怀里拥去。  
“我不信，除非你站起来给我验一验。”

五  
这有何难？  
少年放下扫帚，一骨碌站起来，二话不说便开始脱起了裤子。这样利索又不废话的动作，倒是让曺圭贤吃了败阵，连连摆手，阻止他。  
“哎哎哎！光天化日之下，我说你就要做了？”  
少年抬起眼，不知该脱还是不脱，愣在原地看着曺圭贤，“不然呢？老板说要验货，那就要赶紧做来，不然你要把我赶出去了，我还不是得被卖了吗？”

曺圭贤将人领到阁楼上去。  
他一边脱着，一边回答曺圭贤，“我叫金厉旭，编号8706，他们都说大科学家设计我是最特别的，因为我不像别的仿真人一样，腿长个子高，身材也好。”  
当金厉旭乖乖地将裤子脱完后，对着曺圭贤原地转了一圈。  
软绵而耷拉在身前的丁丁，硕肥两蛋，身后的粉臀肉如小蜜桃，曺圭贤用手先前往后去找花蜜时，竟探得硕肥过后的温潮小阴。  
“不愧是‘大科学家’，还能把你这么设计，确实是特别的。”

六  
两根手指捻开两瓣，得意地在其上来回挑唆，一经刺激的前端也跟着冉冉上升，曺圭贤扶着金厉旭，稍往床边靠去。  
他一边安抚着蔽肉，一边将头埋在金厉旭颈脖里，“大科学家真是厉害呢，我以为你一股子塑胶味，没想到早给你灌了一身的骚香味。”  
金厉旭得享在前戏的爽悦中，大张着腿，大科学家设计的快感频率让他很快浑身抽搐起来，仰着头，在阁楼里充着他低而娇的喘息声。曺圭贤还真想会一会这所谓的大科学家，造着金厉旭这张人畜无害的高中生脸，透出的嗓如捏了青葡萄汁一般，化在心上，挠着痒，恨不得叫人咬上一口。  
前端涔出的黏白正好拿来滑润湿潮的小蜜阴，曺圭贤作势在区外悠悠转了几圈，便稍稍将手指探了进去，紧拥的阴壁像期待已久一般附在两指，祈求着曺圭贤深、再深，而一两次来回推阻过后，蜜阴顿空，金厉旭忽获了空虚感，屈着一双惨兮兮的鹿眼求着曺圭贤。  
“老板…里面空空的，好难受呀…”  
曺圭贤抽出手来，“我验过货了，大科学家确实厉害。”  
佯势起身。  
金厉旭伸出手，一把抓住曺圭贤腰身，再将自己身子贴上，喘着气，“不，老板，你还没有验完整，这只是一点点而已，还不足以说明大科学家的厉害。”  
曺圭贤显然不听。  
金厉旭急了，身下的花涌早已淌出些蜜汁来，松垮的灰白条纹衣恰因扬起的小头而挂在上面，他紧紧拥附着曺圭贤，用小头顶着曺圭贤微突的档口。  
“我还有更厉害的，我还有更厉害的！求求老板不要赶灵九走，灵九不想被人卖掉。”

七  
纵使曺圭贤心不软，弟弟却已经开始心软了，熬不住金厉旭娇巧的手捂在手心里，来回揉着，精练的技术让曺圭贤的大脑暂空、如临神仙一样。  
真不争气啊弟弟！  
金厉旭将衣服胡乱地绑在一起，双腿张开跨坐在曺圭贤身前，对着小穴将曺圭贤的阳器吃了进去。  
蔽肉的附缠刺激着曺圭贤从上而下的理智，他不再端着刚才佯装的面孔，抱起身上正被欲气迷乱地涨红脸的金厉旭，奋力抽插起来，产生的黏液濡湿了浓毛，搭在端上，瘙痒难当。  
“啊…老板…要不行了…货会坏的…”  
金厉旭颤着声，用手去抚摸自己前端，然而这点小段早已被曺圭贤提前拦下，指腹摁着小头，滑润地抚擦刺激。  
“你不是最厉害的还在后面吗？怎么到这里，却要说货不行了？大科学家不怎么样啊！还是把你送过去吧？”  
在曺圭贤的低声威胁中，金厉旭娇喘着声，霞红鹿眼饱含着泪，摇着头。  
“不行…不能送回去…老板要验多久、多少，都可以，只要不赶我走，我任老板蹂躏都可以…”  
曺圭贤得以满意的答复，抽插地更快起来。

八  
春潮过后，金厉旭迷迷糊糊地爬起来，红肿的穴口与微盛的小腹令他有些步履艰难。  
曺圭贤正整理身上衣物。  
金厉旭乖巧地伏在曺圭贤腿边，湿漉漉的一双眼睛盯着他，“老板不会再赶我走了吧？”  
曺圭贤扣好腰带，提了提裤腿。  
“看你表现。”

By99


End file.
